Gas turbine engines having a row of adjustable vanes have been built in the past and problems have sometimes been encountered in the operation of the adjusting mechanism during turbine operation. Because the turbine is subjected to widely varying differences in temperature between start of the run conditions, there is substantial expansion of the turbine casing and the members mounted thereto during the thermal cycles encountered. Turbines which have provided adjustable vanes in the past have encountered some difficulty in the operation of the mechanical device used to adjust the vanes one subjected to thermal stress. In particular, the adjusting device may be subjected to warpage and bending which may result in binding or other similar problems when it is desired to adjust the direction of the vanes during the operation of a turbine.